This disclosure relates to the general field of pipe fitting and pipe cutting, particularly for plumbing, and discloses a device and method to simplify the process of measuring the distance and determining the level between two pipes to be joined with a third connecting pipe, so as to facilitate the proper cutting of these pipes.
Plumbing of course fundamentally involves the fitting, cutting, and interconnection of multiple pipes into an overall network of pipes. Frequently during any plumbing job, it is necessary, for example, to make a lateral pipe connection between two substantially vertical pipes the ends of which are separated from each other by an unknown linear distance and angle. Because pipe joints (pipe fittings) are generally manufactured to orient the pipes which they laterally interconnect at angles of 22.5 degrees, 30 degrees, 45 degrees, or 60 degrees, the plumber will first determine which of these pipe joint angles is to be selected for the particular connection. Second, the plumber will determine and mark a position at which to cut one or both of the vertical pipes (vertical pipe cut), so that their cut ends are oriented with respect to one another at the selected pipe joint angle. This generally requires taking an angular measurement between the ends of the two vertical pipes, and is complicated by the fact that it is necessary to account as well for the non-zero dimensions of the pipe joints themselves. Third, after this vertical pipe cut, the plumber needs to determine and mark the length at which to cut the pipe which laterally interconnects the cut ends of these two vertical pipe ends (lateral pipe cut). This generally requires taking a linear measurement between the now-cut ends of the two vertical pipes, and is complicated by the fact that here too, it is necessary to account for the dimensions of the pipe joints themselves. It is also to be observed that this linear measurement is taken separately from the earlier angular measurement. Finally, the laterally-connecting pipe is cut to the length determined by this linear measurement, and is used to connect together the two vertical pipes via the selected pipe joints. Hopefully, this process occurs once for any given interconnection. Often, however, because of the difficulties in properly taking these angular and linear measurements, one or more of these cuts is incorrectly made, and time and material is then wasted having to do the same thing over a second time, or even more times.
It would be desirable to simplify this process by providing a device and method for simultaneously taking both of these required angular and linear measurements together at the same time, while simultaneously accounting more precisely for the non-zero dimensions of the pipe joints, in such a way that the proper positions for these vertical and lateral cuts can be simultaneously determined in their proper relation to one another.
The U.S. patent literature does disclose a limited number of geometrical instruments for simultaneously taking angular and linear measurements for specific applications. For example, commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,757 and 4,559,716 appear to disclose a method and apparatus for xe2x80x9cdetermining the distance and angular orientation between two structurally unconnected members,xe2x80x9d (abstracts) and are particularly suited for measuring undersea pipelines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,095 also discloses what appears to be a similar, though much more complex, apparatus and method, which is also particularly suited for measuring undersea pipelines.
Other U.S. Patent documents defining the general state of the art are as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,469 and 4,476,635 disclose combined tape measure and angle measuring instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,725 discloses a pipe fitter""s quick square instrument, used for taking angle measurements only.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,365 discloses a telescoping level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,616 discloses a telescoping measuring rule.
None of these patents, however, is at all well-suited for ordinary pipe fitting, separately or in combination. Further, these patents do not in any way disclose or suggest: how to select a suitable joinder angle for connecting two unconnected ordinary plumbing pipes or similar conduits; how to measure the linear distance between these two unconnected pipes at the locations where these pipes are to be interconnected, for the selected joinder angle, so as to maintain this joinder angle simultaneously with taking this linear distance measure; how to measure where to cut these two pipes for interconnection at the selected joinder angle; how to measure how long to cut a third pipe to join these two pipes; how to take all of these measurements and make all these cuts to account fully for the geometric size and configuration of the pipe joints used to interconnect all of these pipes; and how to provide a simple, low-cost apparatus that enables all of the foregoing measurements to be easily taken.
It is therefor desirable to provide an apparatus and method which enables the user thereof to determine where to cut one or both vertical pipes, and simultaneously to determine how long to cut a lateral connecting pipe to interconnect these two vertical pipes, in order to establish a lateral connection between these vertical pipes at a predetermined angular orientation.
It is further desirable for this apparatus and method to account fully for the non-zero dimensions (geometric size and configuration) of the pipe joints used to connect each vertical pipe to the ends of the lateral pipe.
It is further desirable for this apparatus and method to easily accommodate a wide variety of pipe and pipe joint widths.
A pipe fitting apparatus and method for taking simultaneous linear and angular measurements is used for pipefitting. A first pipe joint fitting of a pipe fitting apparatus herein disclosed is mated to a first pipe joint, a second pipe joint fitting of the pipe fitting apparatus is attached to a second pipe joint, and the first pipe joint is attached to a first unconnected end of a first pipe-to-be-joined. The pipe fitting apparatus is then extended to reach an extended length thereof, while an angle measuring device of the pipe fitting apparatus simultaneously maintains an angular reading at a preselected joinder angle, until a top open end of the second pipe joint aligns with a second pipe-to-be-joined so as to define an alignment line. A second pipe cut line is then determined at which to cut the second pipe-to-be-joined with reference to the alignment line, and it is determined how long to cut a third connecting pipe with reference to the extended length of the pipe fitting apparatus.